Cold cherry
by hyejinpark
Summary: Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih menunggu disini, di tempat yang ia dan Sungmin janjikan untuk bertemu. Meskipun angin dingin musim semi kembali berhembus menggugurkan bunga cherry yang mekar.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Cold Cherry_**

**.**

**Written by hyejinpark****2014**

**.**

**Disclaimer: the story is original come from my mind. The casts all belong to God and they themselves.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC|GS|KYUMIN|Romance_Hurt/comfort|Don't like don't read|No bash|Monoton| Typo|Gaje|Bad diction|Plagiat is not allowed|**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Rate: T+**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini sudah lama sekali semenjak bunga cherry mekar kembali. Begitu banyak hal yang berubah pada hidupku . Tetapi ada satu hal yang tetap membuatku sama. Kenanganku bersama gadis itu,**_** Lee Sungmin**_**… **

**Sebuah kenangan yang kami lewati bersama terasa begitu cepat.**

**(Cho Kyuhyun)**

**.**

**.**

**_Cold Cherry_**

**.**

**.**

"Goal!"

Score dua sama untuk akhir babak penentuan di lima belas menit terakhir.

Pekikan riuh para penonton saat Cho Kyuhyun sang bintang lapangan kembali menambah angka di papan score.

Terlihat pula para remaja puteri yang menjerit karena melihat kelihaian dan ketampanan Kyuhyun saat pemuda bermanik onix itu menggocek bola lalu menggiringnya ke gawang tim lawan.

Kaki jenjangnya dengan lihai dan lincah memainkan bola. Dengan semangat berapi-api, ia menggiring bola kembali ke arah gawang tim lawan.

Namun, Yesung berusaha menahan dan merebut bola dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan cerdik segera melakukan gerakan tipuan,memainkan bola itu diantara kakinya,lalu dengan cepat dan kuat menendang bola itu keatas hingga melambung tinggi di atas kepala Yesung.

Sontak Yesung yang terkecoh pun langsung terkejut, sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berada jauh dari incarannya.

"saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun, Saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun!"

Jeritan para gadis-gadis terdengar ketika Kyuhyun sudah dekat dengan gawang tim lawan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai bola itu kembali menggelinding masuk ke sana.

"Hadang Kyuhyun!"perintah Yesung terpekik.

Pemain yang sedang berada di sekitar gawang, langsung berusaha menghampiri Kyuhyun,mencoba menghadang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun buru-buru mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru lapangan.

Didapatinya posisi Shindong yang kosong, tidak dijaga oleh pemain lain.

"Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menendang kuat bola kearah Shindong.

Dengan tanggap Shindong menerimanya kemudian menendangnya dengan kuat kearah gawang,dan...

"Goal!"

Score tiga - dua tepat setelah peluit panjang pertanda permainan telah selesai.

Siswi yang menonton ikut bertepuk tangan berteriak heboh, meneriaki Kyuhyun dan Shindong yang saling membuat selebrasi kemenangan. Berjoget ria di tengah lapangan.

Semua tim ikut berkumpul di tengah lapangan, bergembira dan tertawa akan tingkah polah Shindong yang bersalto mundur di lapangan.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun! Kau telah bekerja keras" ucap Yesung kapten tim lawan menyalami Kyuhyun.

"Sunbae juga telah bekerja keras" balas Kyuhyun seraya mereka saling menepuk pundak masing-masing dan tersenyum.

Shindong pun datang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam pelukan kedua orang itu. "pertandingan yang menarik" smirik Shindong pada kedua orang di sisi kanan-kirinya.

Sebuah teriakan para siswa perempuan pun kembali menggema, meneriaki namanya…

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun risih pada Shindong yang terus menatapnya jahil.

"wah uri Kyuhyunie punya banyak fans ya sekarang" jahil Shindong padanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggendikkan bahunya malas. Pandangannya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang menjadi perbincangan satu sekolah yang sedang duduk bersandar di pohon bunga cherry disudut sekolah.

"Lee Sungmin?" rangkul Shindong lagi dari belakang, tersenyum mesum ke arah Sungmin.

"menurut kabar yang beredar dia itu sexy dan menarik. Dia juga cukup manis. Kau tahu Kyu, kurasa rumor itu benar adanya"lanjut Shindong lagi.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tidak berniat mendengarkan dan pergi mendadak tertahan lagi oleh Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung.

"yeah, Sungmin itu memang cantik. Rumor itu benar, aku sendiri yang melihatnya masuk ke dalam hotel. Ouh, jika saja uang jajanku tidak dipotong aku pasti sudah menyewanya" inner Eunhyuk membayangkan lekuk tubuh indah Sungmin.

"Ddaebak!" Shindong dan Eunhyuk tertawa nista bersama.

"Hei Kyuhyun-a kau tertarik? Bagaimana kalau kita urunan saja?" ucap keduanya terkikik.

Membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan mereka dan bergegas pergi ke toilet.

"Hei,hei, kenapa dengannya?" bingung keduanya bersamaan.

Suasana siang yang sepi saat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam toilet dan menuntaskan hasrat buang air kecilnya. Begitu menikmatinya sampai-sampai Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang siswa perempuan yang loncat dari tembok pembatas antara toilet pria dan wanita.

"Lee Sungmin" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hei!" Kyuhyun tertegun saat gadis itu dengan santainya melenggang pergi dan cuek akan keberadaan Kyuhyun di sana.

Yang dipanggil pun menengok lalu berkata, "pintu toilet sebelah di kunci dar luar jadinya aku lompat kemari" santainya.

Buru-buru ia mengancingkan reseleting celananya dan menyusul gadis itu keluar.

"Hei! Apa kau sempat melihat 'sesuatu'?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu saat berhasil menyusul Sungmin ke luar.

"uh?Anio, tidak ada yang bisa dilihat" jawab Sungmin singkat kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berteriak jengkel.

"Hei!maniak!" pekik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang mulai menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin yang akan mengganti sepatu olahraganya dibuat terkejut dengan isi loker miliknya. Sampah kertas dan plastik yang sengaja di buang hingga mengotori lokernya. Dan sebuah photo dirinya yang sudah di sayat pisau dengan noda merah disana.

Sungmin diam saja saat gadis-gadis lain menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di baca dan bervariasi.

Ia menghela nafas kemudian mengambil kotak sampah yang ditaruh disudut ruangan itu lalu membersihkan kekacauan di lokernya.

Tampak pula beberapa sisiwi yang mencibir dan kasihan padanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam, berdiri terpaku menatap ketegaran Sungmin saat ia sedang digunjingkan dengan yang lainnya.

'Puk'

Sebuah siraman air gula melayang ke arahnya…

"rasakan itu dasar jalang. Pergilah dari sini kau tidak pantas berada di sekolah kami"

Ucap seorang siswi bername tag Jung so Jung, leader tim pemandu sorak.

Sungmin masih diam, berdiri mengambil sebuah tissue basah yang ia ambil dari sakunya.

"Hei…" langkah Kyuhyun terhenti,

Kyuhyun yang mulai geram bersiap untuk berteriak namun…

Sebuah mangkuk kosong yang berisikan air gula tadi tertangkup di kepala So jung. Dan itu Sungmin yang melakukan.

Manik foxy-nya menatapa So jung dingin namun tetap tenang. Ia pun mendorong gadis berparas boneka itu, "kau menghalangi lokerku" ucapnya singkat dan kembali membereskan sampai di sana.

Merasa terhina Sojung pun naik pitam tangannya sudah akan melayangkan tamparan ke Sungmin namun berhasil ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Oppa!" pekik So jung minta dilepaskan dari Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi, Sungmin masih diam cuek dengan keadaan sekitar yang sekarang tengah ramai menonton adegan dirinya disana. Gunjingan, dan cibiran juga sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Hei!APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISANA!"

Sontak para murid yang sedang berkerubung disana kabur satu-persatu menghindari masalah ataupun bertatap muka dengan guru yang satu itu.

Pekik seorang guru killer pelajaran matematika yang mengacungkan penggaris besi panjang pada mereka,_ Kim Heechul_. Membawa Sojung dan Sungmin ke ruang konseling.

" Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun. Ditunggu oleh Jung sengseonim di ruangannya. SEKARANG!" perintahnya mutlak.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin keluar dari ruang konseling. Menunggu tentang hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya.

'brak'

Pintu terbuka dengan paksa menampilkan sosok Sojung yang merajuk pada ayahnya yang datang kesana. Terlihat jelas jika ayahnya itu kini marah besar dengan ulah yang dibuat oleh puterinya itu.

Kyuhyun masih celingukan menunggu Sungmin keluar.

Senyumnya merekah saat melihat gadis bermanik rubah itu keluar lalu memberi salam membungkuk pada guru Kim.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

Mendadak suasana canggung nan dingin pun hadir sesaat.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus mulai dari mana…

"kau/aku" ucap keduanya bersamaan namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sungmin yang dingin dan Kyuhyun yang kikuk.

"Hoi Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Eunhyuk yang melihat kebersamaan mereka. Pemuda blonde itupun tak segan lagi untuk turut kesana.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa tidak setia kawan sekali sih. Mau senang-senang sendiri? " ucapnya sarkastik.

"Sungmin-ssi apa kau kosong nanti malam?" tanya Eunhyu genit. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin kembali tersinggung. Susah payah ia menahan emosinya hari ini. Lalu harus ditambah lagi dengan ucapan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Hei, kau ini bicara apa sih Hyuk" Kyuhyun membekap mulut teman satu club sepak bolanya itu.

Tidak menyadari jika sekarang Sungmin telah pergi dari tadi.

"Kyuemmpppp" erang Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan tangan Kyuhyun.

…

**..**

**.**

**_Cold Cherry_**

…

**..**

**.**

Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun menunggu di luar pagar menunggu Sungmin keluar saat jam pulang sekolah. Tentu saja niatnya adalah untuk meminta maaf padanya atas kejadian Eunhyuk tadi.

Sudah pukul empat sore dan barulah ia melihat siluet tubuh Sungmin yang keluar dari salah satu toilet di areal belakang sekolah. Kyuhyun menatapnya kasihan.

Gadis itu masih belum menggantinya bajunya akibat air gula yang tadi Sojung tumpahkan padanya.

Kyuhyun bergegas mengikuti Sungmin saat ia mulai bergerak

Pukul enam sore dan Sungmin masih duduk termenung tak bergeming di halte apa yang difikirkan Sungmin sehingga membuatnya duduk merenung begitu lama di halte bus.

Begitupun Kyuhyun, dua jam sudah pemuda jangkung itu bersembunyi di balik pohon mengawasi Sungmin.

Diliriknya lagi arlojinya saat jarum panjang menujuk angka tiga…

"eh kemana dia?" pekik Kyuhyun tak sadar jika Sungmin sudah naik bus. Ia pun menyusul dengan memanggil taxi yang kebetulan lewat.

Untuk yang sekian kalinya Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut dan tertegun dengan gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin masuk ke dalam hotel persis seperti apa yang di gunjingkan dan rumor yang beredar di sekolah. Tadinya ia ragu untuk masuk, namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa ragunya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Kyuhyun menengguk ludah saat kakinya membawanya menuju pub yang ada disana.

Ia semakin penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang dikerjakan Sungmin didalam. Mungkinkah rumor itu benar adanya?

"ah tidak,tidak!" Kyuhyun berusaha menepis fikiran negatif itu. Hingga ia seperti mendengar suara tenor Sungmin disana.

"Sungmin" manik onixnya membeo saat melihat Sungmin berdiri di atas panggung dengan gaun hitam selutut sedang bernyanyi disana.

"jadi rumor itu tidak benar" monolog Kyuhyun.

Seorang petugas pun datang menghadang jalan Kyuhyun.

"maaf pelajar dilarang masuk sini" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik keluar dari sana dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sungmin selesai bernyanyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cho Kyuhyun" lirih Sungmin saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk memangku tas ranselnya serta sibuk bermain psp.

"nde" ucapnya kikuk dan hampir saja menjatuhkan barang kecintaannya itu,_ psp_

Mereka berdua kini duduk bersama di bawah pohon bunga cherry. Duduk terdiam menikmati angin hangat musim semi yang akan hadir sebentar lagi. Menatap sinar bulan yang sesekali menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah awan pekat nan hitam di kegelapan langit malam.

"igeo"

Ucap keduanya bersamaan… saling tersenyum kecil dan mencari posisi duduk yang pas.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memakaikan Sungmin jaketnya.

"untuk menutupi seragammu" ucapnya melirik Sungmin yang sudah kembali berganti baju, memakai kembali seragamnya yang kotor akibat insiden tadi di sekolah.

"gomawo" balas Sungmin lembut. Jujur, suara tenor Sungmin barusan menggetarkan hati dan melemaskan urat syaraf milik Kyuhyun.

Suasana pun kembali hening sejenak…

"jadi rumor itu tidak benar?"awal Kyuhyun membuka obrolan.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum mengeratkan lagi jaket Kyuhyun dipundaknya.

"jika tidak benar kenapa kau tidak melawan" tambah Kyuhyun lagi yang merasa prihatin.

Sungmin masih diam, melepaskan jaket Kyuhyun lalu mengembalikan padanya. Ia sudah akan pergi jika Kyuhyun tidak mencegahnya ,

"dapatkah kita jadi teman?"tanya Kyuhyun spontan.

Sungmin kikuk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terpouting lucu membuat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit merona karena terpesona.

"jika kau ingin kita menjadi teman, bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun?" ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan sejak saat itu mereka resmi berteman.

Hari-hari berlalu jam berganti menit dan menit berganti detik, waktu terus berputar hingga tiba saatnya ujian kelulusan. Semua anak bersiap untuk menghadapi ujian.

Namun tidak halnya dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tampak santai-santai saja berdua.

Sejak beberapa bulan lalu kabar kedekatan mereka mulai tercium oleh satu sekolah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin menjadi daftar yang paling di benci di sekolah. Wajar saja karena Kyuhyun cukup popular dan termasuk jajaran siswa terbaik di sekolah.

Seperti hari ini, disaat semua orang sibuk di perpustakaan. Mereka malah tengah tertawa riang duduk melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berlatih menggiring bola dilapangan.

"berikan padaku!" samber Kyuhyun pada botol minum yang akan diminum Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar jika ia menghabiskan airnya.

"hei!kau tidak menyisahkannya untukku" teriak Sungmin pura-pura kesal namun diam-diam ia menyimpan botol plastik air mineral yang telah kosong itu ke tasnya.

"Sungmin-aa setelah lulus nanti apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan tetap bernyanyi?" kini mereka berdua sedang jalan beriringan di bawah pohon maple yang sudah meranggas. Menantikan kembali kehadiran musim semi.

"molla. Aku hanya ingin menunggu hingga musim semi tiba. Kyuhyun-a jika nanti bunga cherry mekar maukah kau melihatnya bersama ku?" pinta Sungmin dengan aegyonya.

Kyuhyun tersipu malu dan merona, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"gereom, tentu saja. Saat bunga cherry mekar nanti kita akan melihatnya bersama" ucap Kyuhyun final,menyatukan jari kelingking mereka,_ pinky promises…_

"Minimin…"

Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh terkejut dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mencium pipinya saat gadis itu menoleh.

"hei!Neo naepeun nom" pekik Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling kejar-kejaran, bermain air di taman kota saling menyiram dan menyemprot. Berbagi makan siang dengan saling menyuapi. Tertawa riang bersama. Membuat siapapun yang melihat itu semua merasa iri sekaligus bahagia dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Min boleh tidak kali ini aku melihatmu bernyanyi?" pinta Kyuhyun saat mereka telah sampai di depan tempat kerja Sungmin.

"kau harus membayarku untuk itu, tapi…." Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Sungmin,

"untuk hari ini gratis untukmu tuan Cho"

**.**

**..**

…

**_Cold Cherry_**

…

**..**

**.**

"Kyuhyunie-aaaaa" ucap Shindong dan Eunhyuk manja saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk keruang ganti club sepak bola.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan suara mengerikan begitu hyung" ucapnya risih

"aishh, kau ini jangan begitu dong Kyu. Kami kan juga ingin senang-senang juga sepertimu" balas Shindong lagi dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"senang-senang apa?" Kyuhyun yang bingung tentag hal dibicarakan mereka.

"kau dan Sungmin, kalian berkencan kan?"

"bagaimana? Apa dia hot, menggairahkan, sexy, atau liar…."

"uh…."

Berondong Shindong pada Kyuhyun serta Eunhyuk yang menjabaki rambutnya sendiri.

"Hei Hyung apa yang kalian bicarakan sih!" Kyuhyun mulai geram.

"jangan begitu dong Kyu, kasihanilah kami sedikit. Hanya membaginya sedikit bersama kami itu tidak sulit kan?" bujuk Shindong lagi.

"apasih hyung?" Kyuhyun menepis tangan pemuda gempal itu dari pundaknya.

"dasar pelit! Hei gaemgyu kau dan Sungmin sudah berkencan kan di dalam hotel. Photomu dan Sungmin yang masuk ke dalam hotel satu sekolah sudah tahu" ucap Eunhyuk dan,

'bruk'

Sebuah tinju pun melayang di pipi kanannya.

"hei Cho apa yang kau lakukan jika tidak mau berbagi ya sudah tidak perlu…."

Kyuhyun mendorong Shindong dan meninju pipinya.

"Gumanhae. Asal kalian tahu Sungmin bukan gadis seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun geram dan teringat akan Sungmin. berlari mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti pada sebuah madding sekolah yang tertempel photo Sungmin dan dirinya yang tengah masuk hotel. Ada juga photo-photo Sungmin sehabis gadis itu menyanyi namun Kyuhyun yakin betul jika sebagian besar photo itu adalah hasil rekayasa dari sudut pengambilan yang terpotong dan juga di sengaja.

"Hei! Pergi"

Usirnya pada siswa yang mengerubung disana. Merobek paksa photo-photo itu. Meremasnya lalu membuangnya begitu saja.

"Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun yang teringat akannya langsung kemabli mengitari seluruh sekolah untuk mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

"Sungmin!" panggilnya saat melihat gadis itu baru keluar dari ruang bimbingan konseling.

"apa yang terjadi?" cemas Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kim sengseonim melihatku bekerja di hotel lalu Sojung menuduhku berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan memberikan photo-photo bernyanyiku. Aku di skor seminggu. Gwanchana! Ini sudah…."

"Kyu"

Sungmin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya. Ia menuntun tangan gadis penyuka warna pink itu dan membawanya berlari. Kabur dari jam sekolah…

"masa bodoh dengan sekolah!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membawa paksa Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam bus tujuan pulau nami. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu perjalanan untuk saling berdiam diri.

Hingga kini saat mereka berdua tengah duduk saling menjaga jarak di atas kapal feri.

Ombak laut yang sedikit kencang di akhir musim gugur. Membawa angin laut dingin yang berhembus. Sungmin bergidik merasakan dinginnya.

Kyuhyun sigap langsung memegang kedua tangan Sungmin lalu menggosokkan-gosokannya mencoba agar membuat hangat.

" ppabo! Bagaimana bisa aku mengajakmu berlayar dalam cuaca dingin begini." Runtuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"aku, aku…. "

Sungmin yang terdiam seperti biasanya menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun harus kembali terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman pertama mereka diatas kapal ditemani oleh bayang-bayang sayup matahari. Bersama desir angin di akhir musim gugur. Ditengah birunya laut luas dan ombak yang berdebur di tepi pantai.

"mianhe"

Sesal Kyuhyun saat melihat raut Sungmin yang memucat.

Membuat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja cegukan.

"Minnimin gwanchana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau serius ingin menginap disini?" tanya Sungmin yang sekarang cegukannya sudah reda. Perutnya kini kembung terasa penuh dengan air karena kebanyakan minum.

"nde, ada rumah temanku yang kosong disini. Mengizinkan ku untuk memakai rumahnya."jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah bergaya tradisional korea itu.

"hanya ada satu kamar tidak apa-apa kan?" smirik Kyuhyun usil dan langsung mendapat lemparan tas dari Sungmin.

"aigoo! Kau ini lenganmu begitu kurus tetapi kenapa tenagamu besar sekali oh?" adu Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"kau tidak tahu jika semasa SMP aku ini anggota martial arts"

Ucap Sungmin bangga.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terpekik tidak percaya.

Membuat suasana hening sejenak saat Sungmin melihat-lihat dan mengitari kamar itu.

"Hei apa aku memukulmu terlaru keras?"

Sungmin cemas pasalnya sejak dipukul tadi Kyuhyun diam menunduk tidak berganti posisi, terduduk di lantai kayu itu.

"ani… geunyang"

Kyuhyun bangkit dan lalu menggiring Sungmin untuk duduk bersama di ranjang sempit itu.

"aku baru sadar jika aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu Min. Selain rumormu yang tidak benar itu"

Baru kali ini Sungmin melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu serius berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti biasanya.

"aku tidak tahu tentang kau secara detail Min. Geunyang…"

Perkataan Kyuhun terputus saat Sungmin menangkup pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"aku juga tidak tahu jika Cho Kyuhyun memiliki kulit seputih ini"

Sungmin membandingkan warna kulit wajah Kyuhyun dengan mereka terkekeh bersama. Mata mereka saling beradu tatap. Senyum mereka saling mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal sentuhan. Semakin mendekat hingga tubuh Sungmin jatuh di bawah kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun diatasnya.

Kyuhyun menempelkan dahi mereka, melihat dengan jelas wajah manis yang dimiliki oleh Sungmin. Butuh beberapa centi lagi sampai bibir mereka bertemu…

Dan,

Sungmin terkikik geli saat tangan gemetar Kyuhyun berusaha membelai pipinya.

Mereka pun bangkit duduk sejajar dengan suasana canggung yang semakin mengental di ruangan yang tidak lebih dari tiga kali empat meter itu.

'glup'

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya menunggu siapa yang akan bicara duluan.

"Kyu, bisakah kita tidak melakukan 'hal itu' biarpun kita dalam kamar yang sama?"

"nde, tentu saja!"

Jawab Kyuhyun lega pada akhirnya.

Kini mereka berdua tengah saling berbaring menyamping. Salin memeluk berbagi ranjang yang selimut dari ranjang yang sempit.

Kyuhyun bahkan sempat terlena saat mencium aroma shampoo Sungmin yang menguar wangi di indra penciumannya.

"Min, kenapa kau bernyanyi di pub?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan-pelan takut hal itu membuatnya tersinggung.

"karena keadaan… eonnie yang dulu tinggal bersama ku di panti asuhan juga menyanyi di hotel itu,dan lalu aku diajak untuk ikut membantunya. Setahun yang lalu saat panti asuhan kami terpaksa harus digusur karena pembangunan proyek, sejak saat itu kami mulai bekerja untuk menghidupi diri sendiri" Jawab Sungmin lirih.

"panti asuhan? Kau anak yatim piatu?" lanjut tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"ani. Aku masih punya ibu. Saat usiaku delapan tahun aku dititipkan ibuku dipanti asuhan itu. Omma bilang jika ia akan menjemputku jika sudah dapat pekerjaan. Tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah kembali lagi untuk menjemputku hingga satu-persatu anak yang seusiaku dulu pergi untuk diadopsi, hanya tersisa aku saja…."

Cicit Sungmin hampir saja ia menangis lagi kala teringat akan hal itu.

"mianhe aku tidak bermaksud" Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Sungmin lembut memberikan ketenangan untuknya tidak mau lagi menanyai Sungmin lebih jauh.

"Gwanchana. Bukankah, Kyuhyun juga ingin tahu ?" Sungmin berbalik dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

"Min, setelah ujian kelulusan nanti kita harus melihat bunga cherry yang mekar. Setelah itu kita akan terus bersama. Aku sudah menghubungi teman hyungku yang memiliki café di Jeju. Kau bisa bernyanyi disana dan aku akan menjadi bartendernya" Kyuhyun agak terkikik geli ketika membayangkan betapa kerennya dia saat menjadi bartender. Yah meskipun itu perlu belajar.

Ucap Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Membayangkan kehidupan menyenangkan yang akan mereka jalani sebentar lagi.

Sungmin terharu dan menitikkan air mata. Jujur jika ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasakan dicintai begitu dalam.

"Gomawo"

Hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin keluarkan sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak malam itu selama tiga hari ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalani hari-hari penuh kebahagiaan, dan keceriaan. Meskipun belum ada kata cinta atau sayang yang terungkai namun mereka tahu pasti jika di dalam lubuk hati masing-masing, rasa itu sudah terikat erat.

"Awas kau ya KyuEvil!" bantai Sungmin yang lebih gencar lagi menyipratkan air ketubuh Kyuhyun.

Hari sudah mulai senja namun mereka belum berhenti untuk saling mengejar. Berkejar-kejaran di pantai. Menikmati indahnya matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"Yeppeoyo"

Sungmin tertegun saat melihat lukisan Tuhan begitu nyata menyentuh hatinya. Membuatnya merinding belum lagi ditambah Kyuhun yang merangkul pundaknya.

Menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Saling bercanda gurau dan tertawa melepaskan dan melupakan masalah yang harus mereka hadapi ketika mereka kembali ke Seoul nanti.

"Sungmin-aa"

Sungmin mendengak menyahut panggilan Kyuhyun padanya dan satu kecupan manis di bibir kembali menyambutnya secara tiba-tiba.

Yah, Kyuhun melakukannya lagi. Sama seperti saat mereka berjalan berdua di tengah gugurnya pohon mapple kala itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Teriak Sungmin dengan nada marah namun pipinya merona.

Mereka saling berkejaran lagi, mengukir jejak kaki di pantai. Saling mengukapkan perasaan masing-masing. Sebuah adegan romance picisan yang biasa di temui dalam opera sabun biasanya.

"kena kau Cho Sungmin"

"Cho Sungmin? Hei, nega Lee Sungmin aniya" koreksi Sungmin

Hingga…

"CHO KYUHYUN"

Seorang pria tegap penuh pesona dan wibawa terlihat berdiri menahan amarah. Pandangannya terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri terpaku.

"abeoji"

Cicit Kyuhyun saat melihat pria itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Dengan sekali seret Kyuhyun langsung bisa berada di dalam kapal motor bersama ayah dan dua bodyguard yang tadi menyeretnya.

Pria berkharisma itu duduk diam tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun kecuali memanggil nama anaknya tadi. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam tidak bisa berkutik. Pasalnya saat ini ia tengah di kungkung oleh dua orang bodyguard suruhan ayahnya.

"SUNGMIN!"

"LEPASKAN AKU! SUNGMIN,SUNGMIIINNNNNNN!"

'byur'

Kyuhyun yang melihat celah langsung saja menceburkan dirinya ke laut untuk berenang ke tepi namun usahanya kembali gagal akibat gerakan sigap tanggap sang bodyguard.

Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat gadis itu berhenti mengejer. Melihatnya pergi menjauh, kapal semakin jauh meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di pulau itu. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Hari berganti dan Kyuhyun masih tidak lelah untuk mencari Sungmin. Ujian kelulusan seminggu lagi namun tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu untuk tampak batang hidungnya.

Kyuhyun juga sudah bertanya kesana kemari. Dari panti asuhan tempat dulu Sungmin tinggal, pub di hotel tempatnya bernyanyi, hingga kembali ke pulau nami. Namun nihil Sungmin seakan menghilang ditelan bumi.

"Kyu"

Panggil Yesung seorang sunbae kapten tim sepak bola dari sekolah sebelah.

"nde hyung ada apa?" jawab dan tanya Kyuhyun lemas.

Sebuah tepukan halus pun mendarat di pundaknya. Seraya memberi semangat Yesung pun memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah botol air mineral.

Ia jadi teringat tentang Sungmin disaat begini…

"Hwating Kyu jangan menyerah begitu" semangat Yesung barusan membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman. Yah meskipun ia tidak tahu makna daru ungkapan Yesung barusan…

Yesung pamit dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari jika Yesung tadi sedang menaikkan jempolnya kearah seseorang gadis yang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Dan gadis itu Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eoniie-a bagaimana kalau kita ke China saja"

Ungkap Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang sedang memasak di dapur flat sederhana mereka.

"uh, kau ini bicara apa sih Min. Jangan ngawur kalau bicara" tanggapnya kemudian membagi nasi goring kimchi yang telah matang itu ke piring saji.

"anio, aku tidak asal bicara. Bukankah dulu eonnie pernah bilang ingin menjadi seorang koki dan membuka tempat makan? Bagaimana jika ke China. Kau ingat dengan Henry kan dia pasti mau untuk membantu kita"

Bujuk Sungmin lagi pada Ryeowook ditengah kunyahannya.

"tapi jika kita kesana bukankah keadaannya akan semakin buruk Min-ah"Ryeowook memegang tangan adik sepantinya itu. "mianhe mebuatmu dalam keadaan begini" sesalnya kemudian.

"anio. Selama ini juga kita bisa mengatasinya kan. Eonnie kita lakukan ini sama-sama"

Mereka tersenyum dan saling mengangguk.

"Cha, makan nasimu nanti keburu dingin…." Perintah Ryeowook mengusap air matanya yang menetes deras.

"uljimarayo! Hei kau belum menghapus make up mu lagi? Uh, kau ini….. ckckkckc"

Kekeh Sungmin mencaikan suasana.

"kau tahu berapa lama aku berias lalu menghapusnya begitu saja? maldo andwe!"

"jinjja!" Sungmin kembali menggeleng lagi.

**.**

**..**

…

**_Cold Cherry_**

…

**..**

**.**

Hari ujian tiba dan Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu Sungmin di depan pagar sekolah. Musim semi telah datang, dan bunga cherry mekar begitu indahnya pagi ini.

Menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lewat. Lima menit lagi sebelum kelas masuk dan memulai ujian.

"HEI MASUKKAN BAJUMU KE CELANA!"

"aigoo kalian itu pelajar atau preman pasar sih!"

"Hei, Hei kau yang disana! Cepat masuk dan rapihkan blazermu!"

Heechul sang guru killer tampak sibuk mendisiplinkan para siswa yang nakal. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri murung disana sejak pukul tujuh pagi. Bertanya-tanya mengapa bocah itu tidak kunjung masuk kelas juga.

Ia juga ingat beberapa minggu ini juga Kyuhyun tampak murung dikelas.

"Kyuhyun!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin sudah berdiri di depannya. Seakan mimpi, pemuda penyuka game star craft itu membeo menatap wajah manis Sungmin yang melayangkan senyum padanya.

"Yeoppeo" mendadak Kyuhyun yang tadinya murung berubah menjadi ceria kembali.

Heechul yang melihat adegan mereka berdua menatap dengan jengah lalu menggesek-gesekkan penggaris besi panjang itu ke pundaknya…

"_**Sarangeun modeun geoseul chigu hamnida (cinta itu menyembuhkan segalanya)" **_monolog Heechul menatap adegan mereka berdua.

"kalian ujian akan dimulai lima menit lagi lekas masuk!" perintahnya mutlak pada mereka .

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Entah kenapa waktu seakan berhenti saat mereka berjalan beriringan. Dunia mereka seakan melambat seketika. Inikah yang dinamakan perasaan jatuh cinta itu…

"Min/ Kyu" ucap mereka bersamaan…

"kau duluan/kau duluan" lagi mereka bersamaan…

"kau dulu Min. ladies first" ucap Kyuhyun gentle.

"apa yang mau kau tanyakan padaku Cho?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ia pun meminta maaf atas insiden ayahnya waktu itu karena meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di pulau nami waktu itu. Seperti biasa Sungmin hanya bilang jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Min selama ini kau pergi kemana saja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"aku, aku mencari pekerjaan baru Kyu. Joha!" pandangan Sungmin teralihkan oleh guguran bunga Cherry yang mekar tertiup angin.

Gadis itu tersenyum kembali, merasa sangat senang karena bisa melihat bunga cherry mekar bersama Kyuhyun.

Begitupun Kyuhyun, ia juga demikian. Merasa sangat bahagia.

"Min, setelah selesai ujian nanti maukah kau ikut bersamaku." Kyuhyun menangkup kedua tangan Sungmin ke dadanya. Menatap dalam Sungmin dengan tidak biasa.

"nde, aku mau." Jawab Sungmi singkat.

Melahirkan semburat merah merona di pipi Kyuhyun.

"eit tapi ada syaratnya. Jika kau mengerjakan ujianmu itu dengan benar. Aku tahu jika kau itu jenius Kyu"

"yaksok"

Janji keduanya saling menautkan kelingking.

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA MASIH BELUM MASUK JUGA!"interupsi Heechul yang mengganggu saja. dan tidak digubris sama sekali oleh mereka.

'cup'

Sungmin pun mencium pipi Kyuhyun sebelum gadis itu beranjak menjauh.

"Janji ya Min setelah ujian!"

Pekik Kyuhyun lagi melambaikan tangan ke Sungmin. Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Tentang sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sungmin. Gadis itu tidak pergi ke kelas untuk ujiannya. Bangkunya di kelas kosong hanya ada kertas soal dan jawaban saja di mejanya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dari Korea. Memulai lembaran hidup barunya ditempat yang jauh…

Bunga cherry bermekaran dengan indah. Namun begitu rapuhnya saat angin dingin musim semi berhembus padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku masih disini Min, menunggumu di bawah pohon bunga cherry yang mekar disetiap musim semi tiba. Ini sudah lama sekali semenjak bunga cherry mekar kembali. Begitu banyak hal yang berubah pada hidupku . Tetapi ada satu hal yang tetap membuatku sama. Kenanganku bersama gadis itu,_ Lee Sungmin_… Sebuah kenangan yang kami lewati bersama terasa begitu cepat." (Cho Kyuhyun)

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**_Cold Cherry_**

…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**Somewhere, 9/5/14|7:48 PM|**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

…

…**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyejin notes**

**.**

**Mian For Typo. Cerita ini saya buat untuk teman saya yang sekarang berada nan jauh disana.**

"**long time not see "**

"**Dimanapun kamu berada sekarang kami disini berharap kamu sedang dalam keadaan sehat dan baik serta sempat membuka email yang saya kirim untuk membaca ini.**

**Hadiah kecil dari saya untuk seorang teman yang berada jauh disana."**

…

**..**

**.**

**Oke buat yang membaca boleh minta reviewnya? Kali ini bukan untuk yang berminat mereview lho yah? Soalnya ini bikinya pake perasaan, serius ini! Jadi tolong siapa yang membaca diharapkan curhatnya juga.**

**Kalau ada yang merasa kurang sama Endingnya boleh kok minta sequelnya! Tapi inget minta Curhatan kalian juga. Saya serius, saya tahu siapa yang sering mampir baca tapi nggak review.**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir membaca^^.**

**Satu kata saja untuk ungkapan hati kalian yang terpendam. Ungkapkan perasaan kalian sekarang atau tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi kalian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu kepada orang yang terkasih. Karena waktu berlalu begitu cepat….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf dan terimakasih sekali lagi.**

**.**


	2. one spring day

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_One Spring day_**

**(Sequel Cold Cherry)**

**.**

**Written by hyejinpark****2014**

**.**

**Disclaimer: the story is original come from my mind. The casts all belong to God and they themselves.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC|GS|KYUMIN|Romance_Hurt/comfort|Don't like don't read|No bash|Monoton| Typo|Gaje|Bad diction|Plagiat is not allowed|**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Rate: T+**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku masih ingat waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu. Di setengah tahun yang kita habiskan bersama, yang selalu kita lalui dengan kenangan indah. Setelah tujuh tidak bertemu, hal pertama yang ingin kukatakan adalah….**

**Bunga cherry masih mekar dengan begitu indahnya, dimana kita membuat janji untuk bertemu setelah ujian. Di bawah pohon bunga cherry . Musim-musim awal, di saat kita pertama kali duduk dan mengobrol, saat kita berjalan bersama dibawah rimbunnya bunga cherry yang gugur.**

**Dan di saat aku pertama kali mencium pipimu.**

**Aku masih disini, selama tujuh ini aku tetap menunggumu. Disini, di bawah guguran bunga cherry yang mekar. **

**Aku masih menunggumu,**

**Masih….**

**.**

**.**

**_Cold Cherry_**

**.**

**.**

"**Dari gelas yang jatuh, karena tidak sengaja tertendang. Dan masih berisikan air, sehingga air itu tumpah. Sehingga mengakibatkan gerak reflek yang membuat seorang X mundur dengan gaya sebesar 30 newton kebelakang, mengakibatkan gaya tubrukan dengan seorang Y."**

"**Yang di saat itu berdiri dengan kekuatan yang lebih ringan dari besaran pangkat dua grafitasi bumi dan menghasilkan gerak lurus berubah beraturan yang mendorong kedua jatuh terduduk. Serta membuat masa tubuh seorang X yang saat itu lebih berat diakibatkan kuadrat akar 2x dari masa jenis seorang Y menjadi tubuh seorang X berbalik jatuh dan menghadap seorang Y."**

"**Kemudian menghasilkan tubrukan dua benda lunak di bawah hidung. Tubrukan ini menghasilkan reaksi neuron saraf segera menuju otak dan menciptakan reagen yang membuka sebuah rangsangan kimiawi hormone dalam otak kepada hati serta jantung yang secara matematis oleh Issac Newmoon dijabarkan sebagai gaya reaksi antar hati."**

"**Yang mengakibatkan lumpuhnya hampir semua indera dan menonaktifkan semua gelombang baik suara atau yang lainnya dalam tubuh maupun luar tubuh dalam frekuensi tertentu sehingga"**

**Kyuhyun memberi jeda perkataannya barusan, sejenak menatap ke sekeliling kelas. Melihat raut wajah yang campur aduk, antara bingung, antusias karena ingin tahu , ekspresi datar, masa bodoh, mengantuk sampai kepada seorang mahasiswi yang terus menatapnya genit.**

"**Menjadi….."**

**Ulang Kyuhyun dengan sedikit penekanan, membuat ruangan kelas serius kembali,**

"**nde Oh Sehun –ssi kau tahu jawabannya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu mahasiswa yang mengangkat tangannya,**

"**ani, aku hanya izin ke toilet" ucapnya santai lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelas.**

"**professor"**

**Kyungsoo, gadis bermata belo itu mengangkat tangan, "menjadi gerak lambat" jawabnya diringi dengan senyum.**

**Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik ke atas sudut bibirnya sedikit, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoint biru itu di tangannya. Sedikit berjalan kecil di depan disana.**

"**nde, kau benar"**

"**jawabannya adalah menjadi gerak lambat dikarenakan soalnya mengacu pada gerakan kedua benda"**

"**professor, lalu bagaimana kita melihat perubahan gerakan tersebut dari sudut pandang cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.**

**Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar," jika kita melihatnya dari sudut pandang sebuah cinta penjelasan hampir mirip dengan teori ilmiah. Ketika jatuh cinta tubuh akan menghasilkan hormone dua kali lebih banyak, mengakibatkan denyut jantung menjadi dua kali lebih cepat. Sebuah rangsangan kimiawi yang membawa reaksi antar hati. Seperti teori yang dijabarkan oleh Issac Newmoon tadi, mudahnya begini…"**

**Jeda sesaat,**

"**saat pria dan wanita saling bertabrakan, lalu tubuh mengantarkan sinyal-sinyal kecil ke otak. Dari rangsangan fisik menjadi sebuah rangsanngan kimiawi yang membawa reaksi antar hati. Reaksi inilah yang disebut daya tarik atau terpikat. Biasanya jantung akan berdetak lebih cepat dan kencang, nafas memendek,dan tatapan yang tidak bisa lepas. Dan duniamu akan bergerak lambat."**

"**uhhhhhh" **

**Sorak para penghuni kelas ketika Kyuhyun selesai bicara.**

**Penjelasan Kyuhyun barusan ditutup oleh bunyi bel tanda mata kuliahnya usai hari ini.**

**Sang professor muda itu lalu berbalik menatap arlojinya.**

"**cha, kita lanjutkan pembahasan mengenai 'cinta' minggu depan. Jangan lupakan tentang tugas essai yang aku berikan pada kalian saat di awal pertemuan kelas tadi. Pastikan taati aturanku untuk tugas kalian, dilarang plagiat ataupun mengcopast naskah dari google atau sumber lain. Berikan opini di setiap analisis kalian, aku akan tahu jika kalian mencontek"**

**Tutup Kyuhyun mempersilahkan para mahasiswanya meninggalkan kelas lebih dulu.**

**Kyuhyun pun beralih mengemasi bukunya dan hendak memasukkan semuanya ke tas, namun panggilan dari Kyungsoo membuatnya membalikkan badan,**

"**Cho professor, igeo. Aku harap kau mau memakannya" **

**Gadis bermata belo itu memberikan sebuah cake berbentuk hati dengan toping crim strawberry yang menggoda selera.**

"**mian, Kyungsoo-ssi saya tidak suka makanan manis"**

**Tolak Kyuhyun halus, lalu dengan cepat memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan meninggalkan kelas.**

"**dia menolakku lagi"**

**Desah Kyungsoo kecewa, lalu memberikan cake itu kepada Jongin yang kebetulan juga belum keluar dari kelas.**

**Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong universitas bergengsi itu. Menikmati angin yang berhembus lewat jendela –jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar.**

**Udara musim semi yang selalu manis dan segar. Inner Kyuhyun, berhenti ia untuk sekedar menikmati udara hangat yang masuk lewat jendela.**

**Menatap kerumunan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana, saling berbincang, sibuk dengan tugas ataupun gadget masing-masing.**

**Suasana monoton yang selalu di lihatnya setiap hari selama setahun belakangan ini.**

**Tanpa sengaja, fokusnya terpaut pada sejoli yang sedang berjalan bersama dan saling tersenyum di bawah guguran bunga cherry yang sedang mekar. **

"**Minimin…"**

**Panggilnya lirih saat mengingat kembali kenangan manisnya bersama gadis itu.**

**Gadis yang selama delapan tahun ini sudah mengisi relung hatinya.**

"**Lee Sungmin…"Kyuhyun memanggil nama lengkap gadis itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hongkong_**

**Sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah sepi dari hingar bingar kehidupan. Dimana kehidupan masyarakatnya disini akan terus berjalan selama dua puluh empat jam.**

**Siang dan malam, jalanan kota dan sudut-sudut jalan di gang-gang sempit sekalipun akan tetap ramai dengan orang-orang yang bekerja.**

**Seperti disalah satu gedung pencakar langit itu, kini seorang gadis manis tengah menjalani sesi pemotretan untuk salah satu sampul majalah ternama.**

**Lee Sungmin, gadis manis bermanik rubah itu tampak sangat cantik dan anggun berpose mengikuti arahan sang photographer.**

'**ckrek,cekrek,' suara kamera.**

"**bagus sekali. Baiklah kita istirahat sebentar" **

**Sang photographer itu menepuk tangannya memberi isyarat.**

"**kerjamu bagus" ucap Henry memberikan sebotol air minum pada Sungmin.**

"**kita terlambat, jadi kita harus makan dimobil lagi, aku sunggu minta maaf. Lalu kita ada lima wawancara majalah dan tentang film yang baru kau bintangi, selanjutnya jam lima nanti kita akan terbang ke Jepang untuk jadi bintang tamu kuis, 'somehow smart people'. Dan jadwal menyanyimu di music bank Korea sudah diatur rabu depan, dan kemudian…."**

"**Korea?" tanya Sungmin meletakkan botol minumnya.**

"**nde, selasa depan kita terbang ke Korea. Kenapa apa ada yang salah?" **

**Tanya Henry cemas sebab melihat raut pucat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.**

"**eobseo" geleng Sungmin.**

**Lee Sungmin, atau kini yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Vincent Lee sekarang masuk ke dalam jajaran penyanyi papan atas China yang kini merambah dunia akting Gadis yang mengawali karirnya itu dari ajang pencarian bakat di China, mengantarkannya sukses menjadi seperti sekarang.**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis sederhana sang penyanyi café yang di pandang sebelah mata oleh semua orang. Kini ia bak bintang yang bersinar terang. Yang karirnya sedang menanjak.**

**Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia hijrah ke China bersama kakak angkatnya Kim Ryeowook dan memulai usaha membuka restoran kecil-kecilan disana. Dibantu Henry yang kini juga merangkap sebagai managernya.**

**Sungmin duduk merenung, menikmati pemandangan kota Hongkong yang tidak pernah sepi oleh mobil-mobil yang menghiasi jalan raya meskipun ini sudah lewat pukul satu dini hari.**

"**hari ini nuna telah bekerja keras, setelah pulang nanti lekaslah tidur dan istirahat."**

**Ucap Henry pada Sungmin. Mereka baru kembali dari Jepang dan langsung terbang ke Hongkong lagi karena besok Sungmin ada jadwal pagi. **

"**nde"**

**Ucap Sungmin lalu turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam apartementya.**

**Sungmin terdiam saat menyadari jika ia sendirian dalam apartement mewah itu. Semuanya terasa sangat sepi sekarang. Semenjak Ryeowook menikah setengah tahun yang lalu dan tinggal bersama suaminya. **

**Gadis itu pun merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk nan putih itu, memeluk erat boneka connie brown icon line yang diseponsorinya. Menatap nanar langit-langit plafon apartementnya.**

**Entah kenapa fikirannya melayang, ia teringat Kyuhyun…**

**.**

**Sungmin Pov**

**.**

**Hari yang harus kujalani lagi tanpamu, musim semi yang dingin lagi… melihat guguran bunga cherry yang mekar sendirian. Aku berharap bisa melihatnya bersamamu.**

**.**

**End PoV**

**.**

"**Korea ya? Kenapa bukan Jepang lagi saja?"**

**Monolog Sungmin menautkan telunjuknya ke dagu. Ia mencibik, mempoutkan bibirnya. Lalu tertidur jatuh kealam mimpi. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun berjalan santai sembari menenteng sepedanya, sebuah roti gandum tampak bertengger apik di mulutnya. Pria itu mengunyahnya santai, sesantai ia berjalan.**

**Melewati taman apartementnya lalu menyebrang jalan. Menunggu hingga lampu berubah merah…**

**Sebuah tv raksasa terpajang mantap di gedung tinggi di depan jalan, menyiarkan acara berita pagi.**

**Lampu merah, saatnya menyebrang. Kyuhyun pun bergegas namun langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat sosok yang menjadi berita di pagi itu…**

"**penyanyi cantik bersuara emas Vincent Lee akan menjadi bintang tamu di music bank Korea dan akan berkolaborasi dengan personil superjunior M, Zhoumi ."**

**Begitulah yang Kyuhyun sempat dengar, "Minimin…" panggil pria yang sekarang masih aktif bermain game di kala senggang itu tersenyum.**

'**tinnnnnnnnnn'**

**Klakson mobil terdengar, mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sempat melamun ditengah jalan.**

"**jeongseohamnida"**

**Ucap Kyuhyun membungkuk lalu melanjutkan perjalannya.**

**Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan wajah sumeringah. Para dosen yang ada diruangan itupun terheran-heran dengan sikapnya pagi ini.**

**Pasalnya pria itu hanya akan memasang wajah datar atau pun serius. Dan bukannya seperti ini.**

"**aigoo, Cho sengseonim anda tampak cerah pagi ini"**

**Sapa seorang dosen wanita berdandan menor padanya,**

"**nde, saya permisi mengajar dulu" potong Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan ruang kantornya.**

"**aigoo, Cho sengseonim itu masih saja bertingkah kaku dan formal" gerutu yang lainnya.**

**Kyuhyun melangkahkan kainya ringan, entah kenapa saat melihat berita tadi hatinya mendadak menjadi girang. **

"**ternyata selama ini kau bersembunyi disana" batinnya,**

**Menatap guguran bunga cherry merah muda di taman universitas. Lalu sebuah ide terbesit dalam fikirannya. **

"**D.O Kyungsoo-ssi," panggilnya pada gadis bermata belo yang kebetulan sedang duduk –duduk disana.**

**Yang dipanggil sudah gede rasa duluan, senyum-senyum sendiri saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk mengobrol sebentar.**

"**D.o-ssi ayahmu pemilik stasiun tv kan?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.**

"**nde, memangnya ada apa professor?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.**

**Kyuhyun pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal…**

"… **bisakah aku memesan tiket acara music bank untuk hari rabu depan?"**

**Bilang Kyuhyun lagi padanya.**

"**oh?" Kyungsoo membeo.**

"**aku penggemar Vincent lee yang kudengar ia akan ke mubank rabu depan jadi…"**

"**ah, jeongmalliyo? Tidak kusangka anda juga menyukainya. Akan kuberikan gratis untuk anda jangankan hanya sekedar untuk melihatnya bernyanyi, memberikan tanda tangan ataupun photo gratis aku bisa melakukannya. Asalkan, anda mau pergi bersamaku rabu depan"**

**Ucap Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan membungkuk memohon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Cold Cherry_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, duduk di tengah-tengah riuhnya antusiasme penonton yang berteriak saling memanggil idola mereka.**

**Lightstick warna-warni serta beberapa poster bahkan bener menjadi barang bawaan wajib untuk para penggemar itu.**

"**sengseonim, ambil ini" Kyungsoo datang memberikan sebuah lightstick berwarna pink kepadanya. **

"**itu untuk penggemar Vincent Lee" tambahnya lagi saat melihat raut bingung Kyuhyun.**

**Pria bermanik onik itu menganggukmengerti lalu menghidupkannya, ia tersenyum sendiri dan tanpa sadar sikap bodohnya membuat Kyungsoo dilanda rasa bingung.**

"**sengseonim, sejak kapan anda menjadi fansnya Vincent Lee?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.**

"**sejak dulu dan sekarang"jawab Kyuhyun singkat.**

**Gadis berbibir hati itu terbelalak membeokan matanya, kagum dengan jawaban Kyuhyun barusan.**

"**wah, anda sungguh fans yang setia"**

**Komentarnya, tak lama berselang lampu diredupkan dan acara dimulai dengan penampilan CN Blue sebagai band pembuka acara. Suasana semakin riuh dan panas karena teriakan para fans.**

**Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saja, meruntuki kebodohannya,"aigoo, bisa-bisanya ide nonton konser ini terlintas di kepalaku" monolognya.**

**Hingga satu jam berlalu dan kepala Kyuhyun terasa pening, jujur ia tidak kuat ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Jadi ia memustuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Mencari udara segar terdengar baik untuknya.**

**Kyuhyun menaikki lift menuju lantai paling atas. Disana ia dapat melihat pemandangan kota seol dari atas. Matanya terpejam, menikmati angin musim semi yang mulai mendingin karena sudah mendekati musim gugur.**

'**dret,dret,dret,'**

"**yeoboseyo?" sapa Kyuhyun pada line seberang. Telepon dari Kyungsoo rupannya. Gadis itu mengabarkan jika Vincent lee hari ini tidak jadi hadir dalam acara live.**

**Kyuhyun pun langsung memasukkan ponselnya itu ke dalam saku, tanpa mengakhiri percakapannya di ponsel.**

'**hahhhhh'**

**Ia mendesah kecewa… "benar-benar tidak habis fikir" runtukknya pada diri sendiri.**

**Cukup lama Kyuhyun terdiam di atas atap itu, duduk merenung dengan kepala penuh fikiran tentang Sungmin. Ia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. Sebuah cincin emas putih yang bertahtahkan berlian mata satu. **

"**tadinya aku mau memberikan ini padamu Min"**

**Lirihnya lemas.**

"**benarkah?" **

**Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal, pria itu berbalik dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa gadis yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. **

"**Sung…Min…"**

**Panggil Kyuhyun terbata-bata , terlalu terkejut.**

**Mereka berdua saling beradu tatapan, sama-sama terdiam terpaku cukup lama hingga Kyuhyun maju selangkah demi selangkah untuk merengku tubuh mungil gadis itu ke pelukannya.**

**Begitu erat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sampai gadis itu kesulitan bernafas.**

"**bogoshipunde jeongmal bogoshipgo"**

**Desah Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.**

**Kini kedua orang itu duduk dibangku taman kota tepat dibawah guguran bunga cherry.**

**Tenggelam dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing. **

"**Bunga cherry masih mekar dengan begitu indahnya," Sungmin membuka suaranya, **

**Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, "apa kau ingat tempat dimana kita membuat janji untuk bertemu setelah ujian?" tanyanya,**

" **Di bawah pohon bunga cherry . Musim-musim awal, di saat kita pertama kali duduk dan mengobrol, saat kita berjalan bersama dibawah rimbunnya bunga cherry yang gugur" jawab Sungmin **

"**Dan di saat aku pertama kali mencium pipimu." Membuat Sungmin sedikit merona kala mengingat akan hal itu.**

" **selama tujuh ini aku tetap menunggumu. Disini, di bawah guguran bunga cherry yang mekar. Aku masih menunggumu" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, membuat suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening kembali.**

"**Kyu/Min" panggil mereka bersamaan,**

"**kau duluan" ucap Kyuhyun menyilahkan,**

"**ani, kau duluan" timpal Sungmin tersenyum malu,**

**Membuat bibir Sungmin sontak tersungging manis, sebah senyuman yang sudah lama Kyuhyun rindukan.**

**Tanpa sadar tubuh Kyuhyun semakin mendekat untuk menikmati lebih dekat wajah manis gadis berkulit putih itu. **

**Tatapan yang lekat lalu bibir mereka yang bertemu, saling menyesapi rasa manis dari sebuah kerinduan yang sangat dalam. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Kyuhyun, pasrah dengan semua perlakuan yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya.**

"**saranghanda" bisik Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibirnya lagi dan air mata pun ikut tumpah membasahi pipi mereka.**

"**jeongmal saranghanda" **

**Ulang Kyuhyun berkali-kali membuatnya meneteskan air mata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah aksi saling cium dan melepas rindu mereka, kini Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam apartementnya. **

**Sungmin sedang berkeliling sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah membuat masakan untuk makan malam mereka.**

"**kau masih menyimpannya?" **

**Tanya Sungmin yang melihat-lihat beberapa photo dan piagam yang ia pajang di lemari kaca.**

**Kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari sket pembatas dapur dengan ruang tengah yang juga merangkap sebagai ruag kerja Kyuhyun itu.**

"**oh" jawabnya singkat.**

**Sungmin menggeleng tersenyum saat melihat raut belepotan Kyuhyun yang terkena noda saus.**

"**Cha, makanannya sudah siap" **

**Kyuhyun menata setiap piring yang berisi menu menggoda itu ke atas meja. Sungmin bertepuk tangan merasa tidak sabar untuk cepat makan.**

**Kyuhyun memberikan rumput laut kering ke piring Sungmin, "rumput lautnya enak, cobalah" saran Kyuhyun.**

**Gadis itu mengangguk lalu memakannya bersama nasi dan kuah kare.**

"**otthe?"**

**Tanyanya antusias menunggu Sungmin selesai mengunyah, sebuah jempol terangkat untuknya.**

"**mashita" jawab Sungmin setelah makanannya tertelan.**

"**kau banyak berubah" ucap Sungmin yang memulai percakapan. **

"**kau juga" balas Kyuhyun.**

**Sungmin cemberut lalu meletakkan sumpitnya dimeja. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun makan.**

**Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Kyuhyun, mengusap noda saus merah itu dari pipinya.**

**Kyuhyun tertegun dengan perhatian Sungmin. **

**Tersenyum lalu beranjak berdiri, membawa tubuh ramping Sungmin kedalam rengkuhan posesifnya. Bibirnya kembali meraup bibir shape-M milik Sungmin. Membawa mereka pada ciuman mesra yang menghanyutkan.**

**Kedua lengan Kyuhyun terlihat mengusap punggung sempit Sungmin,sedangkan tangan Sungmin tampak mengalung pasrah pada Kyuhyun, meremas surai hitam pria itu,dan bersandar penuh pada dadanya yang hangat, membuat mereka merasakan getaran-getaran yang menggelitik. **

**Menghasilkan reaksi neuron syaraf yang segera menuju otak dan menciptakan reagen yang membuka sebuah rangsangan kimiawi hormone ke dalam otak kepada hati serta jantung.**

**Menghasilkan gaya reaksi antar hati yang membuat dunia mereka berhenti seketika.**

"**aku tidak mau ini berhenti begitu saja Minimin" desah Kyuhyun lalu menggendong Sungmin, merebahkannya ke sofa diruang tengah.**

"**kau mau melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Sungmin pelan,**

"**tidak, tidak sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menikmati wajahmu saja" jawab Kyuhyun membawa gadis itu kembali dalam rengkuhannya.**

"**Min, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Kyuhyun meremang saat Sungmin mengecup tangannya.**

"**katakanlah" ucap gadis itu tidak kalah lirih.**

"**tadi itu kenapa kau bisa muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku?" **

"**ada seorang gadis yang bilang padaku jika ada fans yang ingin sekali kecewa jika siaranku tidak ditayangkan live. Lalu gadis itu minta padaku untuk menemui seorang fans itu ke atap gedung" jawab Sungmin agak panjang.**

"**Kaukah itu?" manik foxy Sungmin menatap polos manik sang serigala.**

"**kau tahu untuk kembali bertemu denganmu aku sampai harus menonton konser dengan muridku sendiri" Kyuhyun beralih menaruh kepalanya dipaha Sungmin lalu memeluk pinggangnya erat.**

"**Min, dihari itu kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.**

**Sungmin diam seribu bahasa, gadis itu hanya mengelus rambut hitam Kyuhyun saja.**

"**uae?" cemas Kyuhyun.**

**Sungmin menggeleng, "geunyang kka" ucapnya singkat. **

"**kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku Min" sesal Kyuhyun saat melihat kebohongan dimata Sungmin.**

**Membuat gadis itu kikuk setengah mati dibuatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan gugup.**

"**maafkan aku, andai saja dulu aku lebih tegas dan bisa berfikir dewasa" sesal Kyuhyun lagi. **

**Pria itu bangkit dari pangkuan Sungmin, duduk menunduk meremas tangannya sendiri.**

"**Kyu" cicit Sungmin.**

"**maafkan ayahku yang membuatmu harus pergi jauh dari Korea selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Aku menyesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"**

**Kyuhyun berlutut memohon pada Sungmin, membuat gadis itu tidak tahu harus bersikap atau berkata apa.**

"**kkau tahu itu?" cicit Sungmin lagi.**

"**nde, dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hingga kau kembali datang dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu pergi lagi. Min, Minimin…"**

"**cukup Kyu"**

**Hati Kyuhyun mencelos saat terdengar kata cukup itu dari gadis yang dicintainya itu.**

"**Min…"**

**Sungmin mendengas, menghalau air matanya yang akan tumpah. Mengusap pipinya yang sudah basah akibat air mata yang tak berhasil ia bendung.**

"**cukup, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi. Sudah cukup semuanya"**

**Isak Sungmin pada akhirnya.**

**Menggigit bibir bawahnya gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap bisa tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Mengusap wajah putih pucat itu, membawanya duduk kembali disampingnya.**

"**Min"**

**Lirih Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah yang besar.**

"**bisakah kau melupakan semuanya" ucapan Sungmin barusan membuat dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh kembali, mungkinkah gadis itu marah atau kecewa padanya?**

**Batinya menangis pilu…**

"**mianhe"**

"**ssttt"**

**Sungmin menempelkan telunjukkan ke bibir Kyuhyun. Memberi isyarat untuknya diam.**

"**mari kita lupakan semuanya sekarang. Aku,aku, ingin…"**

"**ANDWE MIN! andwe Lee Sungmin, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi" pekik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menutup kupingnya sendiri.**

**Tangisan Sungmin tiba-tiba tercekat, ia kaget dengan aksi Kyuhyun barusan.**

"**hiks, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi"**

**Dan kini gantian Kyuhyun yang menangis lantaran ia takut jika kembali berpisah dengan Sungmin.**

**Suasana tiba- tiba hening…**

**Dentingan jam yang berputar satu-satunya suara yang menggema di ruangan itu.**

**Sungmin bangkit beranjak ingin pergi tapi ditahan oleh perkataan Kyuhyun.**

"**kau masih ingat waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Di setengah tahun yang kita habiskan bersama, yang selalu kita lalui dengan kenangan indah. Setelah tujuh tidak bertemu, hal pertama yang ingin kukatakan adalah…."**

**Kyuhyun mengambil nafas, mengambil kotak beludru biru yang ia simpan di kantung celananya.**

**Berlutut ia di bawah Sungmin yang tertahan duduk.**

"**menikahlah denganku, aku tahu ini konyol tapi yang pasti aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu pergi lagi. Aku bersumpah akan menebus semua kesalahan yang pernah dibuat oleh ayahku padamu, aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu merasa bahagia setiap hari, Minimin…"**

"**Jebal nal ttonagajima(kumohon jangan pergi meninggalkanku), Nan neol saranghae jeosonghabnida (maaf jika aku mencintaimu),Nage majimak sarangi dwae julla (maukah kamu jadi cinta terakhirku?) Naman sarangbwajo (cintailah aku seorang)"**

**Mohon Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap dengan lantang dan sangat cepat.**

**Membuat Sungmin hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya. **

"**percayalah padaku"**

**Ulang Kyuhyun lagi meyakinkan Sungmin, sembari ia membuka kotak cincin itu.**

**Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya tangan Sungmin perlahan terulur mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya, membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya dalam… menunggu akan hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Sungmin.**

**Sedikit tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang masih betah berlutut padanya.**

**Sedikit menarik nafas untuk memantapkan hatinya.**

"**Yeongwonhi neorul saengil igasumman pumgo sara galkkoya (aku akan hidup selamanya denganmu dihatiku)"**

**Putus Sungmin tanpa ragu, lalu memakai cincin itu ke jari manisnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Cold Cherry_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_FIN_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ terimakasih sudah membaca^^. Mian for typo.**

**.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**

**9/14/2014|10:05 PM|**

**.**

**.**


End file.
